Season 1 Ep4 The Curious Case of Mr. Nasty
(Alarm clock) (Yawns) Agent xero : Oh-boy.Last night was wierd. Mole : Good Morning,Xero. Agent xero : Good morning mole. Mole : What'swrong xero?You look sad. Agent xero : It's been seven teens years that in middle school and now High school There's nobody that loves me,or thinks that I'm pretty. Mole : Well,I'm sure there's somebody that might like you. Agent xero : I don't know About that mole. (SIRENS) Katz: (Speaking on tv)Agent xero have you heard the news? Agent xero : Oh - yeah that your wife died?I am so sorry for your loss. Katz : No,not that.Something far more that it happen. (Sigh) Agent xero : What is it this time katz? Katz : A bad doctor is stealing some monstrous chemicals from sovereign and he is turning trees into monster trees. Agent xero : My goodness! Where is he right now? Katz : He is at sovereign that tank factory. Agent xero : Come on mole! We have to catch this doctor. Sir tiger : Katz. Katz : What is it? Sir Tiger : Mayor Owl is sick entire of it that he only sees Xero and mole fighting crime! Katz : Well what are we suppose to do?There's nobody that we can hire. Sir Tiger : But we can hire those two. Katz : And who are those two? Sir Tiger : Agent Marc and megawatt. (Music) Mole : There it is . Sovereign. Cathy Wiseman:Hello Xero,this bad doctor is inside there. Agent xero : Thank you Cathy. Cathy : You're welcome. (Evil laugh) Evil Doctor: I can make trees into monsters.Ha ha ha ha! Agent Xero : Not so fast there doctor. Evil Doctor : Well well well if it isn't Agent xero and her partner mole. Agent xero : It's over Doctor. Doctor : Do not come any close or your district attorney Will get it. Agent xero : Sullivan spectra?What are you doing here? Sullivan Spectra : He kidnapped me and I didn't know what to do! Mole: Get him! Doctor :You won't catch me xero! Mole : Oh - Yes she can. (Trip) Doctor : What is happening to me?! Sullivan spectra : What is happening to him? Doctor : I'm turning into a mutant freak.This is good. Mole : That is gross. Agent xero : He is getting away. Doctor : Oh you may call me now...Mr nasty. Sir Tiger : Sullivan!Are you alright? Sullivan Spectra : Yes I'm fine thank you. Agent xero: We have to go back. Agent xero : Katz were back. Katz : Agent xero and mole your back good. Katz : You guys come down here! Agent Marc : Coming! Agent Xero : Who are they? Katz : Oh there your new teammates.I like you to say hello to Megawatt your new robot partner. Megawatt: Howdy? Katz : He can cut medal bars with his right claw hand.And over here your last teammate Partner Agent Marc. (Love music) Agent xero :(Commenting in her head)Who is that boy?He is hot and handsome for me. ( Giggling ) Agent Marc : (Commenting in his head) Who is that beloved lady?She is pretty and beautiful for me. Agent xero : Who are you? Agent Marc : Let me introduce myself...I'm Agent marc,master of Technology,And her is my robot partner...His name is megawatt. Agent xero : Let me introduce myself...I'm Agent xero master of disguise and this over is my robot partner too.His name is Mole. Mole : It's a pleasure to meat you Marc and Megawatt. Megawatt : It's a pleasure to meet you too. Agent Xero:So what brings you two here into Forgo city?< Agent Marc : We're here to see the wildlife here in Forgo city. Mole : Like what? Agent Marc : Like....Baron vain,Monsters. Mole : Wow.Were into that too. Megawatt : Oh really? Agent Xero : Can marc and me we talk for a second you two? Mole : Sure. (Door closes) Megawatt : Looks like that your older partner xero has a crush on my older partner marc. Mole : It's just part if a conversation,it doesn't mean that. Megawatt : Hmm I don't know About that. Agent xero : -Whoa excuse me,sorry.Its just a little crowded. Agent Marc : -Excuse me,no I'm sorry. (Giggle) Agent Xero : So you're a secret agent too? Agent Marc : Yes I am. Agent xero : Okay just think of this?What if ou and I we can solve problems together and fight crime together just think? Agent Marc : That would be good.We can also discover new things even though I just net you.And we can Solve Clues,riddles or mysteries and turn Forgo city into a peaceful place. Agent xero : Wow you have the best thoughts ever! Agent Marc : -Thank you. Agent Xero : -You're welcome. Agent Marc : And....I never seen a beautiful girl with pink hair,Blue eyes and long eyelashes. (Giggle ) Agent Xero : Thank you. .... Megawatt : Hey.What are you two loses talking about? Agent Marc : -Uh nothing were just talking. Agent xero : -Uh nothing were just saying about this city. Mole : Well while you two were talking...Mr nasty is at his secret lair. Agent xero : What?We have got you now.Come on to his lair! Mr nasty:Yes finally I can turn trees into monsters! (Evil cackle ) Agent xero : Not so fast Mr nasty. Mr nasty: Xero!Mole! And those that I never met before. Megawatt : It's over. Mr nasty : Not if my two monsters get you. Get them! (Yelling) Agent xero : Alright Mole and megawatt,you'll handle those two monsters.And Me and....Marc we will stop Mr nasty. (Growling) (Slicing the monster trees) Agent Xero : It is really over Mr nasty. Mr nasty : Not if my goo gun can destroy! (Breaks) Mr nasty : What?!No!My goo gun was suppose to work!Noooo! Sir tiger : We found you nasty. Mayor Owl : Thinks for saving our city again.And you new teammates. Agent xero : Hey.Good job marc.You did a good job. Agent Marc : Think you xero. Katz : You love him don't you xero? Agent xero : What?No. Cathy Wiseman : Xero? Agent Xero : Okay I do.But he is a good boy that I never felt in love.Because if he would still work with me and solve clues together.We can be the best Teammates together and I don't mean by m at e I mean by....mate. Cathy : Oh,So you love him but kinda a little bit as a boyfriend. Agent xero : Yeah♡. 'Script'A script to be introduced in the Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Script Document's